


Revelations

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy discovers Willow's secret and interrupts the lovers. Will she kill Spike or join the fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 17-19, 1998, this fic introduces Willow to the joys of lesbian sex and watching others have sex. This is the only instance of Buffy/Spike sex in the series. They also have a brief talk about masochism to coincide with a discussion of Buffy's relationship with soulless Angel. More on all of that in coming fics.

As soon as Willow got to school the next morning she headed for the Library, hoping to catch Buffy before class. After Spike had dropped her off at home, Willow had spent most of the night pacing around her room or tossing and turning in her bed. Near dawn, as she finally had dozed off, she made the decision to confront Buffy.

She just hoped that Buffy was so shocked that she had been caught that she didn't wonder why her seemingly innocent best friend had been in the cemetery, alone, in the middle of the night.

Buffy was in the Library flipping through her history book as if touching the pages would help in the absorption of knowledge. "Hey, Will," she said as she spied her best friend.

Willow dropped her book bag on the table and clasped her hands together, taking a deep breath. "I need to talk to you," she said quietly.

Buffy appeared a little startled by the serious tone of Willow's voice, but nodded. "Shoot."

"Not here." Willow glanced up to the stacks and Buffy shrugged and followed her friend up the stairs. After first checking to make sure no one was making out in the stacks, Willow perched on a study carrel and gestured for Buffy to take the seat, which she did a little hesitantly.

"Will, what is this? Is something wrong? You seem...not yourself."

Willow took another deep breath and managed to keep her voice even and quiet. "Something is very wrong Buffy, but it's not with me." She paused for a moment, then looked her best friend straight in the eye. "I saw you last night...in the cemetery."

Buffy stared blankly for a minute, then turned white. "Whaa...what? Willow, what are you talking about? What were you doing in the cemetery at night?"

Making a dismissing gesture with her hand, Willow hoped to get Buffy past that bit about Willow being there. "That's immaterial. I saw you with Angel. I saw what you did with Angel."

The pallor on Buffy's complexion was replaced by crimson and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh God," she murmured, shocked. "Willow...I..." Her voice died away with a choke.

Willow felt her natural compassion rise. She wanted to hug Buffy and tell her everything was alright...but she just didn't believe that. "Buffy...why? Why did you let him do that to you?"

Buffy sniffled and peeked up at Willow's calm, concerned face. "You wouldn't understand," she mumbled, wiping her teary eyes.

"Try me," Willow persisted.

Anger flared on Buffy's face and she rose in defense. "What right do you have to judge me?"

Willow drew back, surprised. She hadn't been prepared for Buffy to get angry. "I'm not judging you, but I think you need to talk about this...Buffy, it was horrible."

"It's all I have." The empty anguish in Buffy's voice made Willow cringe.

"No, Buffy, there has to be more...there has to be."

Buffy's eyes snapped to Willow's and she glared in frustrated anger. "What would you know about it? You're so virginal it's scary! What do you know about need?" She turned on her heel and stomped towards the stairs.

"I know more than you think I do," Willow said softly and sadly, trembling in reaction at how badly that had gone.

*****

Unknown to Willow, Buffy had heard her final comment and spent most of the day wondering about it. True, they hadn't been as close as they once had--Buffy had pulled back from all her friends in the wake of the Angel disaster--but, surely Willow would have shared if she and Oz had...

Something weird was going on.

Around 10:30 that evening, after an uneventful patrol, Buffy decided to stop by Willow's and try to make amends, try to explain why she and Angel had had sex the night before...and several other times since he had reverted. She also wanted to find out what Willow had been doing in the cemetery late at night. Buffy remembered that Willow conveniently had skipped over her own explanation.

As Buffy cut through a couple yards, she heard the sound of a motorcycle on the street and turned just in time to catch a glimpse of red hair flying in the breeze. Shocked, Buffy spun around and watched the bike speed down the street. That was Willow with her arms around the waist of a blonde biker.

Oz's hair was black today...and he didn't have a motorcycle.

Without even thinking, Buffy took off running after the bike, cutting through yards and leaping fences, listening for the sound of the engine in the quiet night.

*****

Panting, Buffy stumbled into the parking lot she had caught a glimpse of the motorcycle entering and found herself in the courtyard of a motel--not a very nice one either. The bike was parked in front of a lit room.

A part of her knew that this wasn't right--that she should go home and leave Willow to do whatever the Hell she was doing--but the larger part of her was too curious, too shocked. That part crept over to the door and leaned against it, hoping to catch something with her enhanced hearing.

What she heard shocked the Hell out of her--Willow laughing a name Buffy never would have guessed she would utter in joy. Before she could think rationally, the Slayer was kicking the door open.

At the violent noise, Willow jerked her head up, wincing as Spike pulled the hair he was braiding. From her seat on the edge of the bed, Willow watched in horror as Buffy charged into the room.

"Oh my God," Buffy and Willow cried in unison.

Buffy was the first to react, pulling a stake from her waistband and aiming for Spike's head. "Look out, Willow!"

The sight of the stake thawed Willow and she flung herself from the bed, grabbing Buffy's arm, forgetting that the first thing that Spike had done when they entered the room was divest her of her shirt. Her naked breasts crushed against Buffy's arm as she tried to wrestle the stake from the Slayer.

"Let go, Willow!" Buffy ordered. "Are you insane?"

"ME?"

Buffy managed to shove Willow behind her and raised the stake again. Willow saw that Spike had risen from the bed and was watching them warily.

"Buffy, no, don't hurt him," Willow cried.

"He's brainwashed you or hypnotized you or something. Get your shirt on. I'll stake him and we can go home."

Realizing that Buffy was going to throw the stake at Spike's naked chest, Willow dashed around her and flung herself against her lover, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Buffy made an exasperated sound. "Willow! Stop that. I'll help you, I promise. We'll get Giles to look up stuff and..."

"Buffy, shut up!" Willow yelled as Spike's arms slid around her back, holding her close. For a moment, Willow let her eyes fall shut against his smooth, cool chest, then opened them and slowly turned in his arms to face her friend.

Arm still raised, Buffy watched in horror as Willow relaxed in the monster's embrace...half-naked Willow. Buffy began to blush and slowly lowered the stake. "I don't understand..." she whispered in confusion.

"There's a surprise," Spike muttered. Willow elbowed him none to gently in the stomach and regretfully pulled away from him to approach her friend cautiously. Buffy was trembling, her face pale with shock.

"Spike, could you do something about that door?" Willow asked as she reached out and took the stake from Buffy's hand, then slid her fingers through Buffy's.

As Spike carefully circled them, Buffy instinctively pulled Willow behind her, then turned her head to look at her friend.

"Either you've been hypnotized or you've gone insane," Buffy hissed.

Willow frowned and pulled away from Buffy. Sitting back down on the bed, she leaned back on her propped arms.

Buffy groaned. "Will, put something on."

That got Willow's back up. "No. You interrupted ME. If I want to be naked, I'll be naked."

At a noise from the door, Buffy looked over and saw that Spike had closed the door and leaned a chair against it to hold it shut. She didn't like the look of that. Of course, she didn't like the look of any of this. Shaking her head in confusion, Buffy wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Willow, what's going on?" she asked quietly.

Spike sat down in the chair and lit a cigarette, watching the exchange with some interest now that the Slayer didn't appear to be after his blood, so to speak. He waited to see how Willow responded.

"I...don't know."

"He brought you here against your will...he had to," Buffy said desperately, trying to convince herself.

Willow shook her head. "Free will, Buffy. I WANT to be here...with Spike."

Buffy moaned, dropping down on the bed next to her friend. "No. Willow, this can't be happening. Not you."

Willow nodded. "Me."

"But...why?"

Willow felt calm sweep over her as she watched the emotions playing across her friend's face. Gently, she took Buffy's hands between her's and caressed the tense fingers. "He makes me feel...I can't explain it, Buffy. I don't know what is going on or why. It just feels right."

"He's a monster, Willow."

"Maybe, probably." Willow ignored the snort from the door. "But, no where near the monster you were with last night."

Buffy reddened, stealing a glance towards Spike. "He knows?" she whispered in embarrassed horror.

"I wasn't at the cemetery alone," Willow answered smoothly.

"Oh God," Buffy moaned, dropping her eyes. "How long...how long have the two of you...Oh God..."

"Nearly two weeks...and, yes, we're sleeping together," Willow said, wanting it out where they could deal with it.

Buffy just shook her head in denial, wishing this would all disappear. Suddenly a thought hit her and she grabbed Willow's neck, turning her head both ways, looking for bite marks.

"He hasn't bitten me...anywhere."

"This isn't happening...If I had never let you into my life, you never would have...Oh, Willow, I'm so sorry."

Willow just shook her head at the sincere pain in Buffy's voice. "I'm not. Buffy...why did you never tell me how wonderful it could be?" she asked softly.

"You can't really know until...This is insane!" Her voice rose in exasperation.

"This has been really fascinating, Slayer, but Willow and I had an angst-free evening planned." Spike rose to his feet and stubbed the cigarette out in an ashtray, before striding over to the bed. Buffy scrambled to her feet and backed away, reaching up her sleeve.

"Buffy, no more stakes," Willow cried as Spike sat down next to her and bent to pull off his boots.

Buffy dropped her hand, empty of stakes, and stared at Spike's bare feet. "I can't leave you here," she whispered in pain to Willow.

"Then stay and watch," Spike said with a resigned sigh.

Willow stared at him and he shrugged.

"We watched her last night." He rolled his eyes at his lover's continued wide-eyed stare. "Pet, vampires are pretty amoral. If she wants to watch, Hell, if she wants to join in, I really don't care, I just want YOU." His voice grew increasingly husky as he spoke.

Buffy gasped in shocked outrage. "Are you nuts? You're my mortal enemy!"

"Really? I thought you fucked your mortal enemy last night?" He ignored her red-faced gasp. "He IS the one going around threatening to kill your friends and family. Me, I'm pretty much out of the picture." Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around Willow's waist and tugged her back against his side. His hand slipped up to cup her breast in either an act of possession or foreplay.

Willow turned red and dropped her eyes to the ugly bedspread, unable to look at the shock on Buffy's face-- shock from so many quarters.

The husky quality returned to Spike's voice as he caressed Willow's responsive nipple. "So, Slayer, you staying or going?"

Willow peeked up at Buffy and saw a strange look cross her face. "I won't leave her with you," she whispered. "Willow, please come with me," she begged softly.

Willow shook her head. "I don't want to leave, Buffy. Please, I'll be fine. Just go."

Buffy shook her head, too and slipped her jacket off. Willow finally recognized that look. It was resignation. "I can't let him hurt you," she murmured fervently. "He can hurt me instead."

Stunned, Willow watched Buffy cross the room and sit next to her on the bed. She was totally unprepared for Buffy's mouth covering her own gaping one.

Willow jerked back against Spike, gasping in shock. "Buffy!"

Buffy gave her a sad look and murmured, "You're so beautiful, Will, you just don't know it, do you?"

Willow shook her head, very confused at Buffy's actions as well as at the brief shock of pleasure that had zinged through her from Buffy's kiss.

"Here's the deal, Will," Buffy began in a quiet yet determined voice. "You have two choices. One, I fight both of you to get you out of here, because I can't leave you with a vampire; I don't care if you are sleeping with him, which is just too bizarre for words, by the way. Two, I stay and make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt you. If he does, he's dust. And, since the thought of him actually doing it to you turns my stomach, he can do it to me instead, because I know I will survive."

The only bit of that speech that really penetrated Willow's brain was the fact that Buffy wasn't going to let her have sex with Spike. "Huh? Then what do I get out of this?"

A small smile crossed Buffy's lips. "You really are innocent, aren't you Will?"

As the implication finally hit, Willow blushed, dropping her eyes, wondering at the flare of pleasure at the thought. She had never ever thought about Buffy or any woman that way, but now...

Behind her, Spike began to chuckle. "You know, I've killed a couple Slayers in my day, but I've never fucked one. Might be fun."

Buffy glared at Spike over Willow's head, then looked back down into Willow's slightly glazed eyes. "So, what'll it be, Will?"

Finally Willow found the courage to whisper her answer. "I don't want to fight you. I don't want to leave." She took a deep breath. "I don't exactly understand why you won't let me and Spike...you know. He won't hurt me, really," she said in a rush.

"No option on that one, not while I have any control over the sitch," Buffy replied in a strong voice that brooked no opposition.

Slowly Willow nodded. "Number two."

"Oh goody, a threesome," Spike cracked.

Willow ignored him and looked at her friend. "But, we are going to talk about you and Angel, I mean it Buffy."

Spike whined in her ear. "Can you do that after the fun, luv?"

"Is he always this pathetic?" Buffy asked.

"Okay, my one rule," Willow said sharply. "Keep the sniping to a minimum."

Majorly put upon, Buffy sighed and nodded. "Deal."

Willow turned her head to look at Spike who was grinning at her. "Sure, why not, luv." He gave her a quick kiss, then looked over at Buffy. "So, first move Slayer?"

"This is all for Willow," Buffy replied as she lifted her hand to cup Willow's other breast.

At the feel of hands belonging to two different people on her breasts, a rush of heat flooded Willow and she moaned. Buffy seemed to know what she was doing as she gently pulled at Willow's nipple, then bent her head and circled the nubbin with her tongue before closing her lips around it.

Whimpering at the growing pleasure, Willow arched against Buffy's mouth, her fingers sliding through the other girl's hair, pulling it free from the clip that held it back from her face.

Letting the nipple slip from her mouth, Buffy raised her head and leaned in to kiss Willow again. This time, Willow met her, letting all her inhibitions and doubts be buried under the growing desire. Her arms slid around Buffy's neck and she pulled herself closer to the Slayer, kissing her with an open mouth and darting tongue.

She didn't notice Spike's arm sliding from around her waist or feel him move to the other side of the bed. Buffy saw that he was out of the way and began to lower Willow to the bed. As her head hit the pillow, Willow saw that Spike was lounging on his side against the headboard, watching them with avid interest. He gave Buffy a 'carry on' gesture.

She frowned at him, then knelt across Willow's knees. In two quick movements, Buffy pulled her top over her head and unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms and tossing it off the bed.

Willow saw that her friend's nipples were erect and glistening lightly with perspiration. Buffy was aroused too. From kissing her?

Buffy slid backwards down Willow's legs and began to peel the knee socks off--the shoes long gone--tossing each one over the end of the bed. Then she slid back up, her hands caressing calves, knees, then thighs, before reaching up under Willow's flared miniskirt.

As she touched naked flesh, Buffy's eyebrow arched and she smiled, the first genuine smile of the evening. Willow blushed even further, then moaned deep in her throat as Buffy's finger pressed against her sensitive clit.

Buffy spoke in a deep, throaty voice, teasing her friend. "Will, no panties? I never would have thunk it." With a flip of her hand, she bared Willow from knee to stomach and gazed down on the triangle of red hair between her slightly spread legs.

"Buffy? Have you ever..." Willow's voice died off as two fingers twisted over her wet, pulsing clit.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, you know, at sleepovers in Junior High. Just experimenting." She smiled as Willow thrust against her fingers. "Never thought I'd do it again." Buffy's other hand found her friend's puckered anus and one finger wiggled inside. "How about you?" she asked conversationally as Willow nearly jumped off the bed.

Whimpering, Willow managed to shake her head, then groaned and thrust down as a second finger joined the first in her last virginal passage.

Buffy leaned down and kissed Willow's panting lips as the movement of her hands picked up speed. "Has he done it to you there?" she whispered. Willow managed to moan a 'no' as Buffy sucked on her neck. "It's...different. Takes a couple times to get used to."

As the image of Angel thrusting his large penis into Buffy's tiny bottom crashed across her brain, Willow exploded in pleasure, trying to push against both hands at the same time, shivering and moaning.

Buffy's hands slowed as she gently suckled on one of Willow's erect nipples, feeling the heart race beneath her cheek.

Slowly calming down, Willow rolled her head and saw that Spike was watching her, smiling at her, while stroking his hard, pulsing penis. As the realization that he had enjoyed watching her climax, Willow felt the pressure in her womb begin to grow again. Buffy's hands had slowed but never stopped.

Instinctively needing to include him, Willow twisted her torso, dislodging Buffy's mouth from her breast, and reached for his erection, circling her hand around the tip, then sliding it down.

Spike groaned at her touch and scooted closer to allow Willow to lean down and engulf the tip of his cock in her sweet, hot mouth.

Buffy watched them for a second and decided that he was in more danger than Willow. Shifting her own body, she slid down the bed between Willow's splayed legs and used her hands to spread open the girl's damp, twitching pussy.

His eyes nearly crossing in pleasure as Willow sucked on the tip of his cock and ran her fingers up and down its length, Spike watched as the Slayer's pink tongue crept from her mouth and licked Willow's clit.

Willow bucked at the jolt of pleasure and slid her mouth down farther on Spike, her teeth lightly scraping his delicate, yet hard staff. She grinned at his grunt of pleasure, then resumed sucking and gently began to massage his testicles with her trembling fingers.

Spike groaned and attempted to speak. "Willow...if...don't stop...going to end...soon."

Buffy began to suck and Willow moaned around the cock in her mouth, using her hands to pump him deeper, not about to stop. With another grunt, Spike grabbed her head, holding her mouth down on him as he came in great spurts. Willow gagged, then swallowed, still caressing him with her tongue.

Buffy glanced up at the sound Willow made, then, realizing there was no immediate danger, returned to her friend's throbbing clit, sucking and licking.

Gasping for breath, but happy, Willow fell back from Spike just as a surge of painful pleasure flowed through her. With glazed eyes she looked down to see Buffy hungrily sucking at her clit and Willow moaned, reaching for her own nipples to twist them and add to the pleasure.

Never taking his eyes off the sight of the Slayer's face buried in his lover's pussy, Spike managed to get his jeans off and toss them across the room. His cock was already beginning to recover and twitch as Willow thrashed in desire.

His strength returning, Spike slid off the bed and walked silently to the end, his eyes now traveling over the Slayer's pert lycra-mini-skirt-covered butt sticking up in the air. His hands pushed the skirt up over her hips and her pink panties down to her knees. The sight of her naked, trembling bottom brought his cock fully erect.

A glance at Willow's face showed him that she was about to come again. Busy between her friend's thighs, Buffy didn't seem too concerned about what Spike was up to, until he thrust his hand into her dripping pussy, reaching expertly for her erect clit.

Buffy yelled, but it was muffled as she never stopped sucking. Her mind skittered around the fact that a vampire was fingering her pussy...and it wasn't Angel...and he was being strangely gentle.

The gentleness did it. It was so different. With another cry, Buffy came, shaking under Spike's fingers, her legs squeezing around his hand. Under her tongue, Willow came as well, shoving her pussy into her friend's mouth, whimpering as her entire body shook.

Panting, Buffy rested her head on Willow's trembling stomach and moaned as hands pulled her legs apart. Her fingers clenched into the bedding and she shivered in anticipation.

The cock that entered her came in slowly, gently, bringing a warm glow of pleasure, that grew more intense as the thrusts gradually picked up speed. Buffy was only partially aware that Willow was sitting up, turning around and scooting down to the end of the bed to watch.

Hot and trembling, Willow lay down, her head near the end of the bed, even with Buffy's pussy. Her breath quickened as she watched Spike's cock begin to pound in her channel, his pelvis slapping against her thrusting bottom. Buffy was moaning and whimpering, her fingers pulling the bedspread untucked as she moved with him.

Glancing up, Willow smiled at the look of intense concentration on Spike's face as his fingers dug into the Slayer's jerking hips. She smiled even more as one of his hand's slipped around Buffy's waist to caress her clitoris again.

At his touch, Buffy came again, keening in agonized pleasure as her secretions oozed from her, dripping over his churning cock and down her legs as her body shook. Collapsing, she buried her face in the bedding, each thrust from him eliciting a grunt of pleasure from between her gritted teeth.

Willow reached out and caressed Spike's clenched buttock and he let go with a yell, climaxing into the Slayer's hot, deep pussy.

Pulling free of her, he staggered backwards and collapsed in the other chair, trembling. Breathing hard, Buffy slowly rolled onto her side facing Willow's pretty, wet pussy. Brushing the sweaty hair out of her face, Buffy glanced down to see that Willow's eyes were fixated on Buffy's pussy too, which twitched in reaction.

At the feel of Willow's hand gently caressing her hip and bottom, Buffy moaned, quickly recovering.

"First, we talk," Willow said.

Sitting up, Willow pulled her skirt down and scooted back to lean against the headboard of the bed. Sighing, Buffy pulled up her panties and sat up too, facing her friend. Willow glanced over at Spike who was regarding them both with some interest. "Spike, could you leave us alone for a while?"

He leered at her and Willow gave him her resolve face. Feeling much put upon, Spike grabbed his clothes and dressed. "I'll just pop down to the quickie mart, grab us some eats. You'll be here when I get back?"

The almost wistful tone of his voice made Willow's heart leap or stomach flip or something like that and she nodded. Moving the chair just enough to slip through the loosely closed door, Spike disappeared into the night.

Willow turned back to Buffy and they both stared at each other for a minute, recalling what had occurred between them in the past half hour.

"Wow," Willow began, at a loss for words, then she began to giggle. Buffy stared for a few more seconds, then joined in the laughter.

"Wow is right," the Slayer gasped.

Finally they calmed down and just smiled at each other, until Willow got up the nerve to begin the conversation. "Um, did you like that?"

"What? Doing it with Spike? I can't believe I just said that. I can't believe I just did that!"

"Actually, I meant...um...the pleasure," Willow finished in a mumble.

No where near as shy as Willow, Buffy grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah." Then her face fell. "It reminded me of the first time with Angel...when he was still my Angel...but Spike's a vamp, too." She gave Willow a puzzled look.

"That's kinda my point, Buffy. What I saw last night, it didn't look like much fun. It kinda looked like punishment."

"Yeah, I guess," Buffy began slowly. "But it also felt great."

Totally baffled, Willow could only stare.

"Will, I have to admit I was kinda surprised at how gentle Spike was, because he is a vampire, but gentle isn't always important."

Willow began to nibble on her lower lip and nodded slowly as she began to understand. "It looked like Angel was forcing you to do stuff you didn't want to do...but you really did?"

"Yeah." Buffy dropped her eyes. "Kinda pathetic, huh?"

"No...okay, well sorta, but understandable. You still love Angel."

"Yeah, not the one from last night, but the real one." Buffy glanced back up at Willow's compassionate face, needing her to understand. "I know he's not my Angel...but, he's all I've got."

"How long have the two of you been meeting like that?"

"Since a couple of weeks after...he changed. He's obsessed with me and I...sometimes I just need it. I need him to fuck me. If I come out of it alive, I know I can survive without him. Does that make sense or is it pathologically pathetic?"

"A little of both," Willow admitted. "To me it's sad that you find pleasure in being treated like that, but, then, I am kinda new to all this."

Buffy's brows drew together in concern. "Speaking of, how did this start?"

"Oh, it's sorta weird. I was at the Library researching. Giles had gone to find out why you weren't answering his beeping. I must have gotten hit in the head. The next thing I remember, Drusilla was dumping me on Spike's bed as a present. She left. I think she expected him to kill me."

"Obviously he didn't."

Willow blushed "Yeah, he...you know...we had sex."

"Uh huh. Will? I'm not going to believe that you willing had sex with a vampire."

Willow blushed even more. "It wasn't rape, Buffy. It wasn't, but he didn't give me an option." She took a deep breath. "I wanted him to do it quickly and get it over with....Instead, he...oh God, Buffy, it was wonderful."

"He was gentle?"

Willow nodded, smiling in remembrance.

"Why? Will, he's a vampire. Gentleness isn't in their nature."

Willow thought about it for a minute. "I don't know, but he's never forced me to do anything. Last night, when you were, you know, sucking Angel, he held you down. Spike has never done that to me. He's suggested stuff, but never forced anything on me....Well, after the first time, but, even then, I don't regret that. It was too wonderful. And, every time, he makes sure that I...climax too, at least once. He did it to you, too."

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised. I really expected him to hurt me, being enemies and all."

"Like Angel hurts you?" Willow asked.

Buffy frowned. "Will, this may sound real bad, but sometimes I like it when he hurts me."

"Masochism?"

"Huh?"

"Masochism, liking to be hurt," Willow explained.

"Sometimes," Buffy answered, flushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Buffy."

"I don't know if it is or not, but who am I supposed to talk to about it? Giles? Oh, yeah, I can see that. 'Giles, hey, you know my creature of the night ex-boyfriend? Since he dumped me because he became a demon again, I've been banging him on the sly and sometimes I like it when he hits me or fucks me in the ass or just basically humiliates me.' Yeah, that'll happen. Or, a psychiatrist? Rubber room time."

"You can talk to me."

Buffy smiled. "I guess now I can. But, I do want to stress something, Willow. You know, last night, when Angel threatened to leave me? He never has. That's happened before, him coming first, but he always makes me come too. Okay, sometimes I feel like shit and usually feel sad because it is sorta empty, but he never leaves me unsatisfied."

"I was worried about that. It's kinda why I wanted you to stay. I wanted you to feel good."

Buffy grinned at Willow's flushed face. "I feel great," she said, mimicking Tony the Tiger.

Willow began to giggle.

"So, obviously Spike let you go after that first time. What's happened since?"

Blushing to the extreme, Willow haltingly began to try to explain her sort-of relationship with Spike to her best friend.

*****

Willow was just wrapping up the night in the cemetery when Spike knocked on the door and slipped through the opening. "All safe to come back in?"

Buffy slid off the bed and reached for her top. "All safe." Tugging the top over her head she walked over to Spike. "Here's the deal. You hurt one hair on her head...against her will," she gave Willow a grin over her shoulder, "and I hunt you down and introduce you to my favorite stake."

Spike nodded in understanding. "I've never gotten my kicks by hurting girls. That's Angel's gig."

Buffy glared at him, then went to hunt for her bra. Carrying a grocery bag, Spike went into the bathroom.

Willow rolled off the bed, found Buffy's bra and handed it to her. "So, you're going to leave me with him?"

Buffy sighed. "If that's really what you want." Willow nodded eagerly. "I'm putting more trust in him than I should...because I trust you. You're too smart to let him hurt you. A lot smarter than me," she finished sadly.

Willow hugged Buffy gently. "I don't know what's going on between us. It's not love. But, it's so damn fun." They grinned at each other and Buffy stuffed her bra in her skirt pocket and slipped on her shoes, then a small frown crossed her face.

"We haven't talked about what happened here between the two of us...Are you okay with that? I don't want it to ruin our friendship?"

Willow just smiled. "Nothing could do that, Buffy. And, I'm finding that I seem to be open to just about anything. It was...wonderful." She leaned forward and gave her friend a gentle kiss. "Maybe we could do it again sometime, just the two of us, when you want to feel loved again," she whispered.

Tears springing in her eyes, Buffy nodded. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Yes you do. I'll see you at school tomorrow." With a smile the Slayer slipped out of the motel room. Willow pushed the chair back against the broken door and turned to smile at Spike who was carrying a plate of cheese, crackers and grapes in one hand and a bottle of white wine and a plastic cup in the other.

"Only one cup in this dump. We'll have to share, luv." He set the plate of food and the wine on the nightstand and gave her a hesitant look. "She left you here...with me."

"She trusts me...and I wanted to stay."

Spike grinned at her and swept her into his arms to kiss her. Willow wrapped herself around him and guided them backwards to the bed.

"Can we eat later? I really want you to fuck me," she whispered against his mouth. Laughing, Spike tumbled them onto the bed. His hands quickly stripped her skirt from her, then reached for her breasts, as his mouth danced across her face and neck.

Willow slid her hands under his t-shirt and shoved it up and over his head, then began to massage his chest and back. Wrapping one leg around his hips, she boldly pressed herself against him, grinding her pussy into his jeans- covered erection. She couldn't believe how hot she was. Her heart was racing, her pussy was throbbing and spasming, she was panting.

"Spike, don't dawdle," she begged breathlessly.

Grinning maniacally, Spike kicked off his shoes and wriggled out of his jeans. Her hands were on his hard cock almost before he got his jeans off, caressing him with short, tight jerks that left him gasping for air he didn't need.

Needing him inside her, Willow tugged him to her by his cock. Rather than have it ripped off, Spike went willingly, rolling them so that she was straddling his body.

"You want it so badly...Put it inside you," he said with a grin.

Panting and trembling, Willow shifted her hips and rose on her knees, guiding his cock inside her. A long moan broke from her as she impaled herself, then she gasped as he thrust his hips, forcing her up.

As she began to move on him, twisting her hips and rising and falling, Spike reached for her breasts, tweaking her hard nipples. Willow leaned forward and thrust harder, forcing him deeply into her hot, wet channel. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she whimpered in pleasure.

Suddenly, Spike rolled them, coming over her and thrusting forcefully, his hands still gripping her breasts, her legs now wrapped tightly around his driving hips as she met each thrust. Releasing her tender breasts, Spike rose to his knees, still thrusting into her at an ever increasing pace. From his new vantage point, he raised her hips and brought his other hand down on her clit.

Willow screamed and came at his touch, her body spasming endlessly as she quivered around him, pushing against his pelvis. Her hands dug into the covers and she thrashed her head, whimpering as the pleasure dragged out. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she gasped for air, still coming as his fingers manipulated her throbbing clit.

"Now, please, now, Spike, come, come with me," she babbled, trying to reach his hips to jerk him harder inside her. Grinning, Spike let his release come, spraying himself deep inside her with several deep thrusts.

Slowly he rolled over beside her, scooting up so that his head rested on the pillow next to her's. Willow's eyes were closed, her lips were parted as she panted, sweat ran in gentle rivulets down her forehead. She was exquisite.

"I could use some of that wine now," she whispered.

Spike gave her a quick kiss, then rolled over to grab the bottle of wine.

End


End file.
